brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the Grimborn Ghost
LEGO Scooby Doo! and the Curse of the Grimborn Ghost is a Scooby-Doo animated TV special based on Mystery Incorporated and the first appearances of the Dragon Riders. Synopsis When the Dragon Riders are summoned to the Defenders of the Wing island to find the mystery of the disappearing defenders, they get some unexpected help from a group of mystery solvers known as Mystery Incorporated! Plot Mala and Throk call for help when the Defenders of the Wing Soldiers disappear mysteriously. Before the Riders meet them, Hiccup's Justice Crystal shows a Riddle that says "What's confidant, beautiful, scared, logical and has a heart of a mystery solver?". A portal generates and Mystery Incorporated came out, almost running over Snotlout, and crashed into a tree. When the Riders arrive at the Defenders of the Wing Castle to see Mala and Throk, the latter informs about the "Ghost of Grimborn", much to Shaggy and Scooby's horror. Meanwhile, Astrid is decidedly searching for an idea for a betrothal gift for Hiccup, all the while avoiding his attempts to give his to her. The gang splits up, Fishlegs, Astrid, Fred and Daphne in one group and Snotlout and Hiccup in another. After getting food thanks to Throk, who got taken by the Ghost of Grimborn, Shaggy and Scooby bump into and get chased by the Ghost of Grimborn. A chase scene follows, and Shaggy and Scooby hide from the Ghost of Grimborn, but get spooked off by Barf and Belch. Meanwhile, Snotlout taunts Hiccup after taking the Necklace from the satchel. So Hiccup punches him, knocking him out. Hiccup orders the Twins to get some ice for Snotlout, only for the two to run off. Characters Main Characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Norville Shaggy Rogers ** Frederick Herman Jones ** Daphne Ann Blake ** Velma Daisy Dinkley Supporting Characters: * Dragon Riders (single appearance) ** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (single appearance) ** Toothless (single appearance) ** Astrid Hofferson (single appearance) ** Stormfly (single appearance) ** Snotlout Jorgenson (single appearance) ** Hookfang (single appearance) ** Fishlegs Ingerman (single appearance) ** Meatlug (single appearance) ** Tuffnut Thorston (single appearance) ** Ruffnut Thorston (single appearance) ** Barf and Belch (single appearance) * Defenders of the Wing (single appearance) ** Mala (single appearance) ** Throk (single appearance) ** Shattermaster (single appearance) * Berserkers (single appearance) ** Dagur the Deranged (single appearance) ** Heather (single appearance) ** Windshear (single appearance) ** Sleuther(single appearance) Villains: * Johann (single appearance) * Ghost of Grimborn (single appearance)(no lines)(Johann's disguise) * Brainiac (single appearance)(cameo) * Red Death(single appearance)(mentioned only)(deceased)(cameo) Other Characters * Ryker Grimborn (single appearance)(flashback only)(no lines)(deceased)(cameo) * Captain Fear (single appearance)(no lines)(cameo) * King of the Defenders of the Wing (single appearance)(picture)(deceased) * Mala's Soldiers (single appearance) Locations * Dragon's Edge (single appearance) ** Hiccup's Hut (single appearance) ** Astrid's Hut (single appearance) ** Clubhouse (single appearance) * Defenders of the Wing Island (Main story and flashback) Objects * Velma's camera * Astrid's Betrothal Necklace (single appearance) * Toothless' Tail-Fin and Saddle (single appearance) * Hiccup's Satchel (single appearance) * Hiccup's Inferno (mentioned) * Astrid's Axe (single appearance) * Defenders of the Wing's Weapons (single appearance) * Fred's Ascot * Fred's Flashlight * Scooby Snacks box * Scooby Snack * Key to the Safe * Morning Star * King of the Defenders of the Wing's painting (single appearance) Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Songs Trivia * This is the second time the Justice League are absent. * This is the second time Hiccup and Astrid kiss on the lips twice. * This is the first time we see Astrid without her shoulder pads. * This is the first and only time we see Hiccup without his armour and shirt on. * This is the first Lego movie special to have a Scooby-Doo crossover with Dragons: Race to the Edge. * This is the first Lego movie special to have a Scooby-Doo theme song for the opening and ending credits from the tv series. * In the opening credits, the "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" theme song shows the intro of the TV series with the same name but in lego animation. * It is unknown how Shaggy can read viking language despite not being the smartest member of the Scooby Gang. * In the opening and ending credits, the Anarbor version of "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" is played in the background. * Captain Fear makes a cameo when his body part and arm gets switched with Shaggy in a Scooby-Dooby doors chase scene. * This is the first and only time Tuffnut heard and says the word "tears" without crying. * Hiccup and Astrid are betrothed, basically engaged to be married. * It is mentioned that Astrid knows Hiccup better than Fishlegs. * It has been revealed that Toothless shares Scooby's like for Scooby Snacks. * During the opening theme song, all scenes from the opening theme of What's New, Scooby-Doo? are depicted by the LEGO Scooby-Doo! characters. These include: ** The Scooby Gang running out of a haunted house, like in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Numerous bats flying out of a haunted house, like in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** The three colored rows with the running silhouettes of Scooby and the gang three times in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Fred driving the Mystery Machine down the road in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Shaggy about to eat his sandwich, only for Scooby to eat it in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Shaggy and Scooby being scared by a headless waiter in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Daphne running away from a swamp monster in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Fred glaring at the swamp monster who runs off, only for Fred to get the attention of the giant purple frog beast in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** The Scooby Gang running out of each door they enter and being spooked off by a giant robot in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Fred opens the empty sarcophagus, only for the Scooby Gang to run away from the mummy in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** The team looking at Velma's computer in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Velma unmasks the headless waiter first, the giant robot second, and lastly the swamp monster who was actually Scooby who laughed in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Scooby turning on his flashlight before shining it on the screen in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Scooby and the gang running in the same style as their original incarnations underneath the LEGO Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the Grimborn Ghost title in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. * During the closing credits, a montage including several scenes from the opening themes of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, The Scooby-Doo Show and What's New, Scooby-Doo? are depicted by the LEGO Scooby-Doo! characters. These include: ** Numerous bats flying out of a house, like in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme. ** Scooby being scared by two giant eyeballs in the The Scooby-Doo Show theme. ** A close-up of the skull Scooby and Shaggy encountered in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Hassle in the Castle. ** Fred falling backwards into a book case like in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode Never Ape an Ape Man. ** Daphne almost being grabbed a hand like in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode, Hassle in the Castle. ** The Mystery Machine driving down the road in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** Scooby jumping into Shaggy's arms in the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! theme. ** Captain Cutler's Ghost from the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode A Clue for Scooby Doo. ** The three colored rows with the running silhouettes of Scooby and the gang in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** The team looking at Velma's computer in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. ** A close-up of Scooby in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? theme. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Shaggy and Scooby as pot plants. * "Hold The Phone" count: 1. * "Zoinks" count: 1. * "Jeepers" count: 3. * "Jinkies" count: 2. * Scooby-Dooby doors: 2. * "Meddling Kids" count: 1. * "Hiccstrid Kisses" count: 2. * "Dagur’s Maniacal Laugh" count: 1. Transcript Vincent Van Ghoul V.O: Once upon an Eye of the Dragon, lies where the secret to the King of the Dragons manifest. The best of friends began a quest. And set out like a thing obsessed. In every corner of the map. With a fang of a dragon and the strength of a man. And steely hearts at their command. They grew years older of three and made their stand. They retrieved the key from the Wraith of Snow. And escaped the Songs of Deadly Growth. And off to the Edge of Dragons for a breath to take. After the disastrous battle with Slithering Dragon Snakes. From an edge of a burning blade. To the young viking couple's romantic kiss. Into the flight of a Maiden's human wings. They fought and stopped the Dragon Slayers. Krogan, Ryker, Viggo. Do these sound like good guys to you? Well, thanks to the brave heroes, down into the ocean, where he drowns to death. But now, a never before seen horrifying mystery in the Archipelago they've encountered. With the help of their new friends. The first Barbarian Archipelago mystery for our intrepid crew, pursue and capture one scary bugaboo. The Grimborn Ghost of Scooby-Doo. (Laughs evilly) (Dragon's Edge; Midday) Snotlout: I can hardly believe that Hiccup made Astrid his girlfriend! Tuffnut: Who knew that that scrawny, little one-legged viking went from a scaredy-cat outcast to a Hofferson Ladies' Man. First Fishlegs and Heather, now Hiccup and Astrid. Ruffnut: (Gags) Gross. Wait a second, I thought Snotlout was gonna get Astrid? (The Twins and Snotlout walk up to Hiccup's Hut) Snotlout: You may not know this, but I'm so through with Astrid. (opens the door) I told Hiccup that she's all his and--- (spots Hiccup and Astrid in a lip lock session) WHAT THE THOR?! (Hiccup and Astrid stopped kissing before noticing the Twins and Snotlout in the Hut, causing the three latters to run off covering their mouths) Hiccup: (to Astrid) So much for our private make-out session, huh? Astrid: You think? (One night later) (Defenders of the Wing Island; Midnight) (Two Defenders are guarding the castle until they noticed a sound) Defenders of the Wing Woman 1: Huh? Defenders of the Wing Man 1: What was that? (The Defenders creeped closely to the weapons) Defenders of the Wing Woman 1: Do you know what this is? Defenders of the Wing Man 1: This must be Viggo's Sword. Defenders of the Wing Woman 1: '''We better take it to Queen Mala immediately. '''Defenders of the Wing Man 1: We should also remind her about the noises in the middle of the night. Defenders of the Wing Woman 1: Agree. (They hear the same sound again but louder this time) Defenders of the Wing Woman 1: Huh? Defenders of the Wing Man 1: Whoever you are, show yourself and--- (A scary shadow creeps up behind the Defenders, grabs both of them with its ghoulish hands causing the two to scream in horror and fear as the screen fades to black.) Anarbor: (singing) �� What's new, Scooby-Doo? We're coming after you. We're gonna solve that mystery. I see you, Scooby-Doo; The trail leads back to you. What's new, Scooby-Doo? What's new, Scooby-Doo? We're gonna follow you. You're gonna solve that mystery. We see you, Scooby-Doo; We're coming after you. What's new, Scooby-Doo? Don't look back! You may find another clue. The Scooby snacks* will be waiting here for you. What's new, Scooby-Doo? We're coming after you. We're gonna solve that mystery. I see you, Scooby-Doo; The trail leads back to you. What's new, Scooby-Doo? Na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. What's new, Scooby-Doo? �� (Dragon's Edge: Hiccup's Hut; Midday) Hiccup: Ah. Just like I remembered. (looks at the betrothal gift for Astrid) Hope Astrid loves it. Snotlout: Hey, whatcha got there? Hiccup: (Pushes Snotlout away) Ah- Uh. Nothing. Snotlout: Uh, if it's nothing, then give me it. Hookfang and I are making a ceremonial bust of yours truly and we need all the junk metal we can melt down. Hiccup: What? This isn't junk. It's my betrothal gift to my girlfriend. It means we'll be together forever. Snotlout: Forever? Well, not if you give her that rusty old piece of... (Hiccup rolls his eyes) Hey! You know what would be a great idea? (Hiccup and Toothless both walk away) A decorative battering ram. Oh! How about a shiny new ball and chain? Wait! A bludgeon with her initials! (Metal door hits him in the face) ''OW! ''(Inside Astrid's Hut) Fishlegs: Ah, Astrid. (Peeks inside Astrid's hut) Astrid: Fishlegs, unless this has to do with my boyfriend's betrothal gift, the one I haven't gotten him yet, the one I have no clue where to start. (frustrated and slightly panicking) Fishlegs: The ceremonial betrothal gift must be exchanged six moon cycles from the first announcement of a Couple's... Well... Astrid: Betrothal? Fishlegs: Yes! Ah, look at me! I'm a wreck. You'd think I was the one 48 hours away from complete disaster, but it's you– (Astrid covers his mouth with her hand) Astrid: (Fishlegs licks her hand) Ew! What is wrong with you?! (Astrid knocks him to the ground and sits on top of Fishlegs) Fishlegs: Astrid, wait. I can help. Okay. Who knows Hiccup better than I do? Astrid: Me. (Glares) Fishlegs: Good point. Then you know what an amazing gift-giver he is. Astrid: Yes. That's the problem. Hiccup is not your ordinary Viking. He has a Night Fury. (Stands up) He can fly with a suit made of yak hides. He has a sword that ignites on command. And he's going to be the next Chief of Berk... Fishlegs: Wow. Well, when you put it like that, you really are completely--- (gets cut off by Hiccup) Hiccup: Hey, guys, I just got a T-Mail from the Defenders of the Wing, and it didn't sound good. (Inside the Clubhouse) Hiccup: All it says is that Mala and Throk need our help and to come quickly. Tuffnut: What about all the T-Mail we got from Johann? (points over to a pile of Terror Mail) Think we should help our buddy? Snotlout: And Hiccup immediately writes him back a big, old, "No, thank you," I assume. Hiccup: Why would I do that? Snotlout: That guy is bad luck, Hiccup. The last time we got a T-Mail from old TJ, we almost got eaten by an island of very angry and very wild dragons. Hiccup: Okay. Tell you what, Snotlout, you can stay here. (Hiccup walks to toothless to get his satchel) Snotlout: By myself? No, thank you. I'm just saying, this sucks. You know what? Let's just forget about TJ's stupid T-Mail and call the Justice League and the Batdude himself! Hiccup: His name is Batman, Snotlout. Ruffnut: The Justice League! We should've thought about that sooner! Tuffnut: That's a good idea, Sis. Although we should not call that woman with the shiny bracelets. Uhh... Ruffnut: Wonder Woman? Tuffnut: Yeah, Wonder Woman, that's her name. Thanks, Ruff. Man, she is strong when she's violent. And there's Superman, he gets stronger from the sun, his weakness are those green crystals, what's it ca--- Oh, wait. Kryptonite. Fishlegs: We all heard from Batman that Cyborg is a cyber organic mechanism. Astrid: Don't forget about Green Lantern. Snotlout: And that quick pacer Flash is extremely fast! He almost ran over a Terrible Terror. Ruffnut: Well, we don't want to see Snotlout cry Jorgenson tears. starts crying Tuffnut: (Looks at Astrid) My sister's got a point there, Hoff. Astrid: Was that suppose to be a joke, Tuff? Tuffnut: Am I laughing? That's a serious question, sometimes I laugh and I don't know it, if it's the word Jorgenson tears. cries again Am I laughing? then abruptly stops Hiccup: Hey, Astrid, can I talk to you for a second? (Grabs bag with the betrothal gift inside) Astrid: (nervous) Oh. Uh, better wait on that. Don't want to leave Mala and Throk hanging. (Goes to Stormfly and climbs up) Hiccup: Huh? (Confused) Astrid: Ha! (Flies off with Stormfly) Hiccup: Uh, what-what's happening? (Looks at Fishlegs) Fishlegs: Don't ask me. She's your betrothed. (On the way to the Defenders of the Wing Island) Hiccup: Astrid! Astrid! Astrid, will you just keep Stormfly steady for a minute? (Struggling to catch up with Stormfly) Astrid: Sorry. She's feisty today. (Pretends to be struggling to control her dragon) Must be the excitement to see Mala and Throk. She really likes them. Hiccup: She really... What? Since when? Astrid! (Confused, Hiccup, not noticing the flashing light on his Justice Crystal, looks at Fishlegs for some answers) Fishlegs: (shrugs) (In the middle of the forest on the Defenders of the Wing Island) Hiccup: She's been acting weird today. What's wrong with her? Ruffnut: No, I feel fine, Last Leg. Hiccup: Call me that again and it'll be field duty with both your names on it! Tuffnut: (gulps then looks at the Justice Crystal) Hey, H? That crystal thing is acting funny. Hiccup: What? (Looks at his Justice Crystal) My Justice Crystal! Oh! It makes sense! It not only allows us to communicate with the League... Fishlegs: It can view holographic projections and can detect whenever they're coming! (The Crystal shows a holographic projection of a question mark) Tuffnut: A quiz? (Words pop up) Astrid: (reading) Riddle me this: What's confident, logical, beautiful, scared and has a heart of a mystery solver? Ruffnut: I know this one! It's obviously Batman. (Ruffnut gets electrocuted) Snotlout: That's what you get for saying that J-T word! It's obviously me. Snotlout! Snotlout! (gets electrocuted badly) Ow, ow, ow. Tuffnut: I was going to answer the next question but I don't want to get electrocuted like my sister. (Toothless hears an electric sound) Astrid: What is it, Toothless? (Barf and Belch noticed a portal causing the two headed dragon to fly off) Ruffnut: BARF! BELCH! Hiccup: Everyone get down!! (The Riders but Snotlout ran to the bushes as the object coming out of the portal is revealed to be Mystery Incorporated and the Mystery Machine) Snotlout: What's up with you (turns around) gu--- OH MY THOR!!! (The Scooby Gang get freaked out) Daphne Ann Blake: LOOK OUT, FRED!! (Fred turns the mystery machine avoiding Snotlout and crashes into a tree breaking into fifteen pieces. Shaggy and Scooby get out all queasy. Fred, Daphne and Velma get out) Frederick Herman Jones: Everyone okay? Velma Daisy Dinkley: I think so. Daphne Ann Blake: Now we need a mechanic to fix the Mystery Machine. (Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma and Scooby turn to Snotlout who is angry at them) Snotlout: You stupid dorks nearly ran over me! Hookfang! Toast them! (Hookfang sets himself on fire scaring Shaggy and Scooby until Astrid puts out Hookfang's fire with a bucket of water) Astrid: You can't toast them, Snotlout! These two are obviously scared of your dragon! Look at them! at Shaggy and Scooby who passed out from a fiery Hookfang Hiccup: Wait a minute. The riddle says "What's confident, logical, beautiful, scared and has a heart of a mystery solver?". Fishlegs: Then that means... Hiccup: These four kids and their pet must be detectives. (Shaggy and Scooby wake up) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, you're not gonna eat us? Fishlegs: Uhh, no, we're not feeding you to our dragons. Hiccup: up to Fred Amazing. Your arms, legs, and hands are the same as our friends! Frederick Herman Jones: You don't have to be excited, mister... Hiccup: My name's Hiccup. These four to the Twins, Fishlegs and Snotlout are Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs and of course Snotlout. And this lovely woman over there is to Astrid who blushes Astrid. Velma Daisy Dinkley: We're Mystery Incorporated. I'm Velma, to the others this is our leader Fred. These two are Daphne, Shaggy and this is our dog Scooby-Doo. Snotlout: Scooby-Doo? I thought SD stands for Toothless' nickname Stupid Dragon. (Gets his pants set on fire by Toothless and runs towards a lake) OH THOR! OH THOR! OH THOR! Scooby-Doo: (laughs) He's funny. Tuffnut: Is it me, or did he just speak? Norville Shaggy Rogers: Yeah, Scooby always speaks. He's the first dog to ever speak like a person. Hiccup: (to Toothless) Okay, now there's a deeply disturbing image I would very much like to forget. Astrid: How did you get here in the first place? Frederick Herman Jones: I don't know. I want to know is how you six manage to get yourselves dragons. Hiccup: Four years ago, they were a problem until their leader is destroyed for good. Scooby-Doo: What's he talking about? Velma Daisy Dinkley: What Hiccup is saying that he and his dragon had killed the Queen of Dragons known as the Red Death. Frederick Herman Jones/Daphne Ann Blake/Norville Shaggy Rogers/Scooby-Doo: (gasps dramatically) Hiccup: Now you know how I lost my leg. Velma Daisy Dinkley: It's very fascinating that this dragon near Hiccup is a Night Fury. One of the most rarest of dragons and the last of his kind. His scales gives him great camouflage after using his plasma blasts. The Deadly Nadder, one of the Dragons of the Tracker Class, is known for the spines on its body and tail which can be used as projectiles. The Monstrous Nightmare one of the fire type dragons can use its own gel to set itself on fire. The dragon the Twins own is a Hideous Zippleback. One of the Mystery Class Dragons, which are known for spitting out a sparked fuse mixed with flammable gas to create a big explosion. The Gronckle, one of the Boulder Class Dragons are known for spewing lava. This one must be famous for making Gronckle Iron. It also eats when its under stress. Fishlegs: Don't say that to Meatlug when she's eating! Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, its a girl? I didn't know that dragons have genders. Daphne Ann Blake: I wonder if it still fits in saddles? (Shaggy and Scooby laugh their heads off) Hiccup: Okay, that's enough. Let's go see Mala and Throk so we could find out what is wrong. (Defenders of the Wing Village; Night) Mala: Thank the ancients you received our Terror Mail, Hiccup Haddock. Frederick Herman Jones: Hiccup Haddock? Velma Daisy Dinkley: It must be his last name. His middle name is Horrendous. Which means his full name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. (Throk tries to catch Shaggy and Scooby who are running away from him while the Scooby-Dooby doors chase scene plays) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, over here, Rock! (Throk opens the door but sees nothing in there) Scooby-Doo: Over here! (Throk looks in every cabinet and noticed Shaggy and Scooby sneaking away. Throk then went after them) Hiccup: (Clears throat) (Throk, Shaggy and Scooby stop running) Hiccup: Throk, they're not Dragon Hunters, they're a group of mystery solvers called Mystery Incorporated. What's going on? Throk: This is the most horrifying time for Queen Mala and I, Dragon Riders. We've lost all of our Defenders to the the Ghost of Grimborn. Norville Shaggy Rogers/Scooby-Doo: GHOST?! Astrid: What's wrong with them? Daphne Ann Blake: Shaggy and Scooby get scared whenever they hear that "G" word. Astrid: You mean ghost? Norville Shaggy Rogers/Scooby-Doo: GHOST!!! (Shaggy and Scooby jump in Astrid's arms, causing her to fall backwards.) Frederick Herman Jones: Hold the phone. Did Throk just said the "Ghost of Grimborn?" Throk: Indeed I did. Frederick Herman Jones: Can you tell us about him, Mala? Mala: If you're "mystery solvers, then yes. (Flashback plays) After Hiccup and the rest of the Riders defeated Ryker Grimborn and the Shellfire with the help from a Submaripper, we were able to be in peace. Until one week ago, seven of our defenders have been disappearing due to the Curse of Grimborn. Every night, all of our Defenders had disappeared. If the curse succeeds in its revenge, (flashback ends) the Outcasts, Berserkers and Berkians will be next. (Then they noticed Shaggy and Scooby using Meatlug and Shattermaster as trampolines) Throk: Shattermaster seems to be enjoying this creature's sense of humour. Fishlegs: Would you two stop using them as trampolines?! (Shaggy and Scooby stop jumping) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, sorry. We're just hungry. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, hungry. Mala: Throk, would you be so kind as to take our two special guests to the dining room? They can grab themselves some food from the feast we had a few months go. Throk: Understood, my queen. Come along, you two. Norville Shaggy Rogers: They have an all-you-can-eat buffet. (Shaggy and Scooby jump off of Shattermaster and Meatlug and start following Throk) Snotlout: Did everyone not know that I almost got ran over by a wagon?! Daphne Ann Blake: That wagon is the van called the Mystery Machine. Hiccup: Astrid, can--- Astrid: (nervous) Uh, we could switch dragons. I'll have Toothless while you can have Stormfly. Anyway, I better help Fred and Daphne move those boxes from their van. Frederick Herman Jones: (to Astrid) Those are my monster traps. (to Hiccup) My traps always work and the monsters and ghosts fell for 'em every time. Fishlegs: I better help them too. Tuffnut and his other half had gone looking for their dragon. Astrid: I got a salmon if your dragon wants it. (Astrid and Fishlegs follow Fred and Daphne with Toothless following Astrid) Hiccup: I guess it's just you and me then, Stormfly. Mala: (looks at Velma) What about you? Velma Daisy Dinkley: I know lot about history and I want to know about viking knowledge, Mala. Showing me a tour around the island would be good. Mala: There is an Eruptodon. Velma Daisy Dinkley: (excited) An Eruptodon? You mean the actual "Eruptodon!?" Jinkies!! When do I get to see it!?!? Mala: "Jinkies", huh? (to herself) Nicely done, Queen Mala. (Defenders of the Wing castle; hallway) (Shaggy and Scooby are holding plates of food in their hands) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, thanks for the buffet and the midnight snack, Throk. Throk: You are most welcome, Norville. We, Defenders of the Wing, are very kind to special guests who arrive in the Archipelago. Fortunately you and your friends are very polite. Norville Shaggy Rogers: Is it possible to be a king? Throk: To become a king, you have to complete three Defenders of the Wing King Trials. But I don't think you and your animal companion had what it takes. Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, it's because Scoob and I are, how should I pronounce it? Scared stiff to complete those trials. He and I are big chickens. (Scooby’s arm moves a lamp setting off a booby trap causing Shaggy and Scooby to jump until the hipster saw what happened) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, what was that? Throk: My apologies. We had set up booby traps to catch the Ghost of Grimborn. He must've slipped right past them (deactivates booby trap). Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, Scoob, you almost saw stars. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, big ones. Throk: (sighs) It's no use, my friends. With the Defenders of the Wing gone, Queen Mala will be helpless. (Throk leaves the castle before getting abducted by a shadow figure) Scooby-Doo: He seems so sad. Norville Shaggy Rogers: Yeah. Isn't it funny how sadness can sometimes make ya hungry? Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Looks at the ghostly figure) Pretzel? (The ghostly figure is none other than the Ghost of Grimborn who slams his axe down scaring Scooby) Scooby-Doo: AHH!! IT'S THE GRIMBORN GHOST!! (Scooby runs off and the Grimborn Ghost swings his axe at Shaggy who ducks but his headpiece lands on his head backwards) Scooby-Doo: Raggy, c'mon! (Scooby runs off but Shaggy runs into a wall turns his headpiece and screams at the Ghost of Grimborn who slams his axe at him but Shaggy runs off) (The Scooby-Dooby doors chase scene starts playing. After seven doors, Shaggy runs into Captain Fear who gets his body, and arm switched after Scooby stops and was shocked to see them. Captain Fear brings out his sword and chases after Shaggy while Scooby creeps to a nearby door. Then when the Grimborn Ghost opens the door, a pile of material collapsed on top of him as Shaggy and Scooby ran off) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Let's get out of here, Scoob! (Grimborn's ghost breaks free and chases after them not knowing that they're not being chased. Shaggy and Scooby pop their heads out with flowers on top of their heads) Norville Shaggy Rogers: I think we lost him, Scoob. Scooby-Doo: Yeah. (Pulls out a sandwich) And look what I picked up. Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, halfsies right, o'l buddy o'l pal? (Scooby splits the sandwich in two until they hear a growl) Norville Shaggy Rogers: What was that? (Belch's head pops out and ate Scooby's sandwich) Scooby-Doo: Hmm. Where's my sandwich? Norville Shaggy Rogers: Maybe you ate it. Scooby-Doo: Maybe someone else ate it. Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, dude! No way! (points to his sandwich) And that is my half! (They looked away not knowing Barf's head popping out who ate Shaggy's sandwich) Norville Shaggy Rogers: What happened to the rest of it? Scooby-Doo: I don't know. Norville Shaggy Rogers: I do! (Shaggy turns away from Scooby who noticed Barf and Belch) Scooby-Doo: Uh-oh! (jumps in Shaggy’s arms) RAGGY! Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, hugs are not gonna help. (Scooby-Doo turns Shaggy's head to Barf and Belch causing the two to runaway much to the Zippleback's confusion) (Defenders of the Wing Market) Hiccup: The first thing we have to figure out, is there really a curse? And, if there is, where did it start? Whose curse is it? Are you even listening to me? Snotlout, where did you get that? (sees Snotlout holding Hiccup's betrothal gift for Astrid) Snotlout: Your saddlebag. (Teases Hiccup) You should be more careful around here. (Hiccup sighs) You know what this thing needs? (walks to a nearby stall) Hiccup: To be out of your grubby hands? (follows him, eyeing the betrothal gift) Snotlout: It needs a chain! Then at least Astrid can wear the stupid thing. Otherwise, it's just an anchor for a very tiny boat. (Positions the carved stone on a string, taking the shape of a necklace) See. Looks nice, right? Hiccup: Would you give me that? (Snotlout laughs, enjoying the now annoyed Hiccup) Snotlout, give it back!! Snotlout: Why don't you come and make me by hitting me? C'mon, hit me! You know you want to. Hiccup: Fine. But remember. You wanted this. (Hiccup punches Snotlout in the face) Snotlout: OWWW!!! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?! Oh, hold on. I gotta take a- (Snotlout falls, knocked out) (Hiccup snatches the betrothal gift off of Snotlout's hand) Hiccup: I'll take that. (to the Twins) Get him some ice. (The Thorston Twins run off confusing Hiccup) Hiccup: (puts gift in satchel) Idiots. Snotlout: (wakes up) Mom, Dad, Hiccup punched me. I'm really thirsty. (falls unconscious again) (Hiccup noticed Fred and Daphne carrying boxes of monster traps) Frederick Herman Jones: It's just me. Hey, have you found anything, Hiccup? Daphne Ann Blake: I think he has, Fred, but it isn't clues. (Snotlout wakes up) Fishlegs: We might find some clues in the spare room. Throk's missing but Astrid will guide you. (Fred and Daphne put the boxes down and follow Astrid. Mala and Velma came and saw a black eyed Snotlout) Hiccup: It's a long story. Snotlout: (Spits a tooth into his hand) That's my tooth! Velma Daisy Dinkley: Jinkies! What's that? Hiccup: That? (looks at the portrait of the king of the Defenders of the Wing) It must be a portrait of Mala's grandfather. The founding king of the Defenders of the Wing. Velma Daisy Dinkley: I didn't know he was a painter. Mala: Actually, his lifelong friend painted the portrait of my grandfather right before he died. Velma Daisy Dinkley: (looks closely) A morning star that shines at midnight? Hiccup: What is it, Velma? What do you see? Velma Daisy Dinkley: (smiles) I see a clue. Snotlout: (Spits another tooth) Two!? (Spare room) (Astrid opens the doors as she, Fred and Daphne enter) Daphne Ann Blake: Are those Roman Gladiators? Astrid: Roman? What is that? Frederick Herman Jones: It's a type of history before the Viking era. Astrid: I still can't find a gift for him. Daphne Ann Blake: You mean Hiccup? Astrid: Yes. (sighs) Listen, I think I just have to face the facts, Daphne. There's nothing I can get Hiccup Haddock that he doesn't have, doesn't want, or doesn't need. I'm useless. Daphne Ann Blake: Jeepers. You mean Hiccup is your boyfriend? Astrid: Of course. (sighs in disappointment) What can I get him? Frederick Herman Jones: I know! How about a magnifying glass? (Astrid and Toothless glare at him) Maybe not. Oh! What about one of my favorite ascots? (Astrid glares at him, shaking her head, unimpressed) Or maybe one of my special escape proof monster traps? (Astrid glares at him even more) Or maybe perhaps a flashlight? (Astrid grabs him) Uh-oh. (Astrid then flips Fred over) Frederick Herman Jones: OW! Daphne Ann Blake: Jeepers. How strong are you? Astrid: Strong enough to flip Fred over. Frederick Herman Jones: You don't want to mess with Daphne, Astrid. She's got a black belt in martial arts class once. (They then noticed Shaggy and Scooby running into the room closing the door which almost hit Astrid and hid underneath the table) Astrid: Are you and Scooby insane, Shaggy?! What is wrong with you two?! Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, we're being stalked by a Hideous Zippleback! Scooby-Doo: A-a-and Ryker's ghost too! Frederick Herman Jones: You saw the Ghost of Grimborn? Norville Shaggy Rogers: One thing history tells me that scary stuff is never invented in the Archipelago! (Shaggy sits on the edge of the table activating a booby trap causing the statues to move horizontally while spinning) Daphne Ann Blake: Oh, no! The gladiators are moving! (Fred tries to open the door but no avail) Frederick Herman Jones: We're locked in! (Astrid, Daphne and Shaggy get poked by the spears and Scooby lands on the statue's head. Fred then slips on the ground noticing lines) Frederick Herman Jones: They're running on tracks! If I could time this just right... (Fred tackles the statue breaking the door down and trips, causing Astrid, Daphne and Shaggy to land on Fred. Scooby lands in Astrid's arms. Tuffnut and Ruffnut then noticed their dragon behind them) Tuffnut: Naughty Zippleback! Ruffnut: Don't you ever leave us like that again! Okay? (Shaggy then noticed the Zippleback from before) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, that's their pet? Phew! I thought it was a wild dragon. Scooby-Doo: Thank you, Mrs Astrid! Astrid: (Scooby licks Astrid's face) Ew! Stop licking my face!! (Velma, Hiccup, Mala, Fishlegs and Snotlout arrive) Velma Daisy Dinkley: There you are. We found something for you to see. (Defenders of the Wing castle staircase) Velma Daisy Dinkley: The words on the picture says “The morning star that shines at midnight”. Tuffnut: Uhh... Hate to break it to you, Four-eyes. But what does that mean? Scooby-Doo: We saw a star. A big star. Norville Shaggy Rogers: Scoob's right! (Hallway) Norville Shaggy Rogers: It's just down this hall. (Walks up to the lamp) Here it is. (Shaggy activates the trap causing Fred, Daphne and Velma to duck) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, sorry. Velma Daisy Dinkley: (looks at the spiked club) A Morning Star! Snotlout: It doesn't look like a star to me. Velma Daisy Dinkley: Don't you get it, Snotlout? That's the name of the spiked club they used to call in Medieval times. (Daphne and Fred saw an opening) Daphne Ann Blake: It looks like there's an opening. Frederick Herman Jones: You're right. (Fred looks through the club) Frederick Herman Jones: I can't see a thing. Astrid: What does it mean that a morning star shines at midnight? Ruffnut: Duh! There's no light! Frederick Herman Jones: Light? (Fred looks at his flashlight and shines it through the spiked club. The light shines directly at the ground. Fred removes the brick and grabs out a key) Astrid: A key? That's it? (Scooby hears a noise and puts his head to the floor) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, what do you hear, Scoob? (The statue underneath Scooby rises while Scooby is on top) Frederick Herman Jones: Look at that. It's the statue of Mala's grandfather! The King of the Defenders of the Wing! Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, there's something written here. (reads viking language) "This thing runs, but cannot walk. Sometimes sings, but never talks. Lacks arms, has hands. Lacks a head, but has a face." Daphne Ann Blake: It's a riddle. Frederick Herman Jones: It's not very funny. Velma Daisy Dinkley: Let's see. It runs and it sings... Fishlegs: And it has a face and hands. Velma Daisy Dinkley/Fishlegs: A clock! Daphne Ann Blake: Jeepers! When we're at the Grimsley Mansion, didn't Augustus Grimsley said "'Tis only the matter of time."? Astrid: What in the name of Thor are you talking about? Frederick Herman Jones: It's in the clock tower! C'mon! (The Riders, Mala, Fred, Daphne and Velma head towards the clock tower except for Shaggy who noticed Scooby whimpering) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, don't worry buddy! I'll find a ladder! (Shaggy runs off to find the ladder while the Ghost of Grimborn watches) (Defenders of the Wing castle; clock tower) Hiccup: Oh, Thor! (kicks table) Ahh! Why can't we find a door that fits this key!? Velma Daisy Dinkley: The key isn't for the door, Hiccup. I think it's the key for the clock. (Fred notices the gears connected to the stone wall. Fred grabs the key from Hiccup and removes the stone cover revealing a keyhole) Frederick Herman Jones: Ah-ha! (Puts in the key and turns it) It fits! (Daphne looks at the hands on the clock) Daphne Ann Blake: The clock hands are moving! (The clock strikes 12:00 am and the gears move revealing the secret safe. Fred puts his hands on the wheel and pulls the door a bit) Frederick Herman Jones: It's unlocked! (Fred opens the safe revealing Throk and the kidnapped Defenders) Mala: The Defenders of the Wing! You found them! Velma Dinkley: We found them. (The Grimborn Ghost turns the key backwards closing the stone door trapping Mystery Incorporated, the Riders and the Defenders of the Wing) Frederick Herman Jones: (tries pushing but no avail) We're trapped! (The Ghost of Grimborn grabs the key and laughs evilly then noticed Shaggy and Scooby walking up the stairs) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, I hope there's a snack machine up there. 'Cause this is one long climb. (Shaggy and Scooby realized that they're in front of the Ghost of Grimborn who swings his axe at them causing the two to run down the stairs. The Grimborn Ghost slams the stairs folding them causing Shaggy and Scooby to slide down towards the statue breaking it in pieces. Shaggy and Scooby got up to ran out but Shaggy grabs one of Fred's monster traps and aims it at the Ghost of Grimborn) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, time to bust a ghost, Scoob. (The trap backfires due to Shaggy holding it backwards trapping Scooby in a net) Norville Shaggy Rogers: (whimpers) (looks at the Grimborn Ghost) YIKES!! (Shaggy runs off with Scooby who got out of the net to get away from the Grimborn Ghost. They run into Dagur on Sleuther who laughed maniacally at them causing the two to sprint off in the other direction then they hid behind a rock not noticing Heather and Windshear) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, that creep is really gonna give me nightmares for life thanks to that evil laugh! (gets slapped in the face by Scooby) Like, thanks, Scoob. (hears a noise) What's that sound? (Shaggy and Scooby looked behind noticing Dagur on Sleuther and Heather on Windshear) Norville Shaggy Rogers: ZOINKS!! Dagur: (Laughing maniacally) Looks like we got ourselves some dragon hunters, sister! Heather: (to Dagur) We sure do, brother. (to Shaggy and Scooby) So, any last words, hunters? Norville Shaggy Rogers: (to Heather) Just three. (to Scooby) LIKE, RUN SCOOB!! (Shaggy and Scooby ran off into the castle) Dagur: What a bunch of cowards. Heather: Not the bravest warriors I ever seen. (Clock tower) (Tuffnut, Astrid and Fishlegs try hitting the door with their weapons but no avail. Fred uses Astrid's axe and successfully opens the door) Frederick Herman Jones: It worked! These weapons worth the same weight as the golden bars at the Grimsley Mansion! (Defenders of the Wing castle; Hallway) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Did you think we lost them, Scoob? (They noticed the Grimborn Ghost approaching them. Shaggy and Scooby step back) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, Scoob. Does this hallway look familiar to you? Scooby-Doo: (looks at the trap lever) Yeah! (Shaggy puts his hands on the lever while Scooby taunts the Grimborn Ghost by pulling a silly face. The Grimborn Ghost then notices the trap and steps back) Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, I think he knows. (The Grimborn Ghost swings his axe as Shaggy and Scooby huddle in fear. Dagur and Sleuther sneak attack him causing the trap to activate hitting him. The chandelier above the Ghost of Grimborn falls on top knocking him out. Fred, Velma, Daphne, the Riders and the Defenders then noticed the Ghost of Grimborn) Daphne Ann Blake: You did it! You caught the Ghost of Grimborn! (Shaggy and Scooby run away from Heather, Windshear, Dagur and Sleuther) Frederick Herman Jones: What is that?! Hiccup: Dagur, Heather don't hurt them! They're our friends! Fishlegs: Is that a Triple Stryke? Dagur: Seems so, Fishy! Don't you just love the tail? And that snapping sound! Ooh-hoo! Gives me goosies! Hiccup: Mystery Inc., I want you to meet our friends Dagur and Heather. Norville Shaggy Rogers: Huh. Like, thanks, man. Dagur: Anytime, Shagster. (Velma walks up to the Ghost of Grimborn) Velma Daisy Dinkley: Now, let's see who the Ghost of Grimborn really is. Throk: Miss Dinkley, I have to warn you. If you touch the ghost's skin, you'll be cursed forever. Velma Daisy Dinkley: Don't you see, Throk? There's no such thing as the Ghost of Grimborn. It's merely a disguise. The Ghost of Grimborn is none other than... (Velma spins the mask and removes it revealing Trader Johann) Hiccup: Johann!? What the Thor is going on?! Velma Daisy Dinkley: I'll tell you what is going on, Hiccup. Before our arrival to the Archipelago, Snotlout says last time you got a Terror Mail from Johann, you and your friends were almost eaten by an island of very angry and wild dragons. When you accepted his emergency, you had been lead into a dangerous trap placed by dragon hunters. If my suspicions are correct... Tuffnut: What does it mean? Velma Daisy Dinkley: It means that Johann is none other than the leader of the dragon hunters. Snotlout: (to Hiccup) I told you that guy's bad luck! Astrid: (to Velma) Johann's been playing us all for years and you figured that out, Velma? Velma Daisy Dinkley: Exactly. Norville Shaggy Rogers: He thought Scoob and I are the Defenders of the Wing. Daphne Ann Blake: He used the Ghost of Grimborn disguise to kidnap everyone around the Archipelago to lure Hiccup in. Frederick Herman Jones: Johann did that so he could destroy Hiccup and his friends. Johann: And my plan would've worked too, if it weren't for you meddling kids and your worthless dragons! (Meatlug whimpers) Scooby-Doo: Aww, it's okay, Meatlug. Hiccup: Ruff, Tuff, Dagur, Heather, punish him. (Dagur and Heather nod while Ruffnut and Tuffnut chuckle devilishly as they carry a screaming Johann, who is tied up, with their dragons) Snotlout: (spits out three more teeth) Five teeth!? (Justice League's dimension; outer space) (Brainiac's Skull Ship shrinks the planet Earatavikslu and is put inside a glass jar) Brainiac: 'Citizens of Planet Earatavikslu, your world has been scanned and compressed into a smaller file for efficient storage and preservation. You are welcome. The largest planet database in the galaxy is one planet closer to completion. Finally, every spot on the D through E shelf will now be full. ''(Brainiac laughs but stops after he trips and drops the jar and the planet Earatavikslu went flat) 'Brainiac: '''ARGH! Planet Earatavikslu is now damaged! My collection can only assimilate planets in mint condition! ARGH! Recalculating... recalculating... recalculating... (beeps) Circuit balance restored. Now I must calculate an alternative world that would go between Dzizz and Eberth. ''(Brainiac sits on his chair) 'Brainiac: '''If only there was another planet that started with E-A. (Uses the computer to zoom in) Searching... Searching... Searching... (Spots Planet Earth) Ah! Required data file located. The very planet that Darkseid told me about in my digital suggestions box, the planet Earth! (Laughing maniacally then stops) Recalculating. ''(Defenders of the Wing village; midday) '''Hiccup: Fred, Daphne, Velma, I wanted to thank you, Shaggy and Scooby for stopping Johann and saving our lives. Frederick Herman Jones: You're welcome, Hiccup. We better get going now. Velma Daisy Dinkley: Your crystal can take us home and we can get back to solving mysteries in our world. Daphne Ann Blake: See ya! Velma Daisy Dinkley/Frederick Herman Jones: Bye! (Hiccup and Astrid wave goodbye to Mystery Incorporated) Hiccup: Astrid... Astrid: Um, I need to check on Stormfly. Hiccup: No, no, you don't. Astrid: I don't? Hiccup: No. You need to stand right here and take this in. (pulls out the betrothal necklace) This was my father's bethrothal gift to my mother. (Astrid gasps as Hiccup puts the necklace on her) --um, and he gave it to me, to give to you. Astrid, you're a part of our family. You always have been and I hope you always will be. (Astrid sighs and sniffles) Okay. If you don't like it -- Astrid: Hiccup, I... It's beautiful. It's perfect. I love it. It's just... I didn't get you a gift. I don't know what to get, or... Hiccup: But you did. Astrid, you got me the greatest gift in the world. You. (Astrid smiles and tears up) You, just being here with me is the only gift I need. (Hiccup and Astrid share a hug and a kiss) (Fred, Velma and Daphne walked to the Mystery Machine then noticed Scooby's not with Shaggy) Daphne Ann Blake: Where's Scooby? Norville Shaggy Rogers: Like, he's sharing his Scooby Snacks with his new friend. (Shaggy points to Scooby who is tossing a Scooby Snack to Toothless who excitedly eats it. Scooby pops up in front of the screen as Toothless roars in joy) Scooby-Doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! (Laughs) (Movie ends. Credits roll and "What's New, Scooby-Doo?" starts playing.) Anarbor: (singing) �� What's new, Scooby-Doo? We're coming after you. We're gonna solve that mystery. I see you, Scooby-Doo; The trail leads back to you. What's new, Scooby-Doo? What's new, Scooby-Doo? We're gonna follow you. You're gonna solve that mystery. We see you, Scooby-Doo; We're coming after you. What's new, Scooby-Doo? Na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. Na, na, na, na, na. What's new, Scooby-Doo? �� Category:Custom Movie Specials Category:Custom Movies Category:Custom Scooby-Doo Movies Category:Custom LEGO Movies